NiGHTS
NiGHTS (ナイツ, NAiTSU) is a First-level Nightmaren. NiGHTS is a playful, kind, and free spirited creature who dwells in the Night Dimension. Although created by the evil Wizeman, she didn't agree with Wizeman's plans to take over Nightopia and rebelled. Thanks to an Ideya shard imbedded in her chest NiGHTS can dualize with a Visitor, a trick that allows her to escape the Ideya Palaces used to confine him/her. Reala, a fellow 1st Level Nightmaren, and NiGHTS are equal in their acrobatic fighting abilities and both served under their creator Wizeman, but are enemies due to their opposite personalities and opinions of their master, making them heated rivals. NiGHTS is much like'' Peter Pan, a character created by Scottish-born English author JM Barrie. They both are capable of flight, are childlike, they never grow-up or age, and take children with them on adventures in their worlds. The only difference is that Neverland is "real" physical place (at least in the original novel and Warner Brothers movie adaptation) while Nightopia is a world that exists in another dimension. Appearance :''Voice actor: Julissa Aguirre (English), Not Known (Japanese) NiGHTS is a Nightmaren that has the appearance of a jester. NiGHTS has cream colored skin, blue eyes with what appears to be cat-like pupils or "smooth slits" and a thin body. Her attire consists of a unique jester-like outfit; a purple striped jester hat, a magenta collared vest with red and gold accents encrusted with blue diamond shaped jewels and gold star shaped buttons and has a large red jewel on its chest, white long sleeves embedded with faint gray markings along with violet and gold patterned cuffs, a pair of white gloves, and tight violet overalls around the feet up with magenta and gold coloring around the feet and legs and white runes or markings on her hips/thighs. Her age is 1000+, height is 5 ft. 3 in., weight remains unknown, and she was created in the Land of Darkness in Nightopia. NiGHTS's Persona has a red jewel in the center with a blue feather in the middle sticking straight up. She is rarely seen wearing it as it is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. Gallery Personality NiGHTS personality is somewhat that of a child. She is adventurous, mischievous, slightly effeminate, graceful, fun-loving, tomboyish, playful, impatient and mischievous, but also kind-hearted and understanding. NiGHTS is very compassionate towards others even going as far as to put personal feelings aside. NiGHTS is very comforting and encouraging when needed and despite appearances, does know how to take things seriously. NiGHTS prides herself in not being afraid of anything; seemingly offended (or perhaps defensive) when McHarvey Owl raised the possibility. NiGHTS is also very merciful and caring. For instance, after beating Reala and Jackle, upon noticing that he seemed hurt, NiGHTS asked if he was alright only to be captured. In many occasions NiGHTS calls for a "fair fight" with Reala despite having no real reason to believe he'd keep such a promise. Reala calls her "gullible", its possible NiGHTS trusts easily, but she could also just be looking for the good/honorable side in others. If there is one thing NiGHTS dislikes, aside from Wizeman and his plans, its being reminded she a Nightmaren and usually hides this knowledge from her friends. NiGHTS is visibly displeased when Reala refers to her as such and anyone's horrified reaction to the news made her too ashamed to even notice in time of what Reala would do next. NiGHTS is loyal to what she believes in and refuses to bow to Wizeman's cruel Nightmares no matter what the cost. Despite being one of Wizeman's most powerful creations, NiGHTS is a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so much so that Wizeman has on multiple occasions, imprisoned her within Nightopia to keep her out of the way. NiGHTS asks for the assistance of her friends in defeating Wizeman simply because she doesn't like Wizeman, and not because NiGHTS is inherently 'good'. NiGHTS' rival is another first-level Nightmaren, and her sibling, Reala. NiGHTS detests being ordered around or restrained, and freely flies through the skies. NiGHTS is full of curiosity, and loves anything new or unusual. She sometimes scares or makes fun of people. Although she doesn't have a strong sense of righteousness, she is unhappy about Wizeman's attempts to eliminate Nightopia. She also enjoys showing Visitors (humans) around and generally sees them not only as allies against Wizeman, but also as companions. NiGHTS is also shown to be rather sympathetic toward some of her enemies, such as Reala, which is easily turned against her and cares greatly and deeply for others, even letting herself get captured so they wouldn't be harmed. Relationships Friends & Allies *McHarvey Owl *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Dawn *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *May *Max Familiy *Wizeman the Wicked *Reala *Jackle Neutral Rivals *Reala *Jackle Enemies *Nightmarens **Wizeman the Wicked **Reala **Jackle **Puffy **Donbalon **Gillwing **Girania **Clawz **Bomamba **Chamelan **Gulpo **Queen Bella **Cerberus *Minion Nightmarens **Goodles **Shleep **Scaropions **Mothpils **Deworms **Cutties **Kircles **Mamus **Snips **Verols *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman Robotnik **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Abilities and Powers Flight: NiGHTS' main and most notable ability is flight, able to fly freely and gracefully through the air. While flying NiGHTS can perform Acrobatics, which are flips while emitting bright yellow ribbon-like light from her hands, to show how easy and comfortable flying is for her. She also can fly and run at great speeds able to fly/run as fast as the fastest thing alive. Assimilation/Dualize: NiGHTS has the ability to Dualize with Visitors (humans), with this she and a Visitor can assimilate with one another or become in sync, to do this the two must touch or at least hold hands. While they are Dualized the Visitor literally becomes NiGHTS and either one can be in control of the other's movements, mostly NiGHTS. This also helps her escape the "NiGHTS Capture" as Dualizing with a Visitor who possesses the Red Ideya of Courage is enough to break NiGHTS free of the inescapable cage. Drill Dash: NiGHTS can also use an attack called the Drill Dash, which is her most basic attack. With this ability she is able to attack and defeat a simple 3rd level Nightmaren. The Drill Dash can also help NiGHTS move or fly twice as fast merely to catch up with Goodles The Drill Dash is a possible reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash as both abilities require a form of spinning (Sonic spins into a spiky ball while NiGHTS spins like a powerful drill) and can be used to attack enemies and move faster. Strength: To some extant NiGHTS is shown to have strength above that of a normal person as she can move objects and wound creatures (or in which case a Nightmaren) more times her size. Transformation: With these transformation powers, NiGHTS is also able to transform into various things, shuch as, a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides (a possible reference to Sonic Team's title character Sonic the Hedgehog). Paraloops: NiGHTS can create small portals called Paraloops with 'Twinkle Dust' emits from her hands by flying in a circle. This ability sends who or whatever gets sucked in to an unknown space, but the Paraloop simply sends Nightopians (and apparently Nightmarens) to another world. This ability is also useful in collecting certain other items. NiGHTS' Paraloop is considered as a hammerspace for the items she has collected and a portal to other locations for creatures. Dream Flute: If counted as an ability, NiGHTS possesses what is called the Dream Flute, which is an invisible or otherwise an imaginary instrument that NiGHTS plays when she is alone usually to keep her calm, relaxed and at peace. When one hears NiGHTS playing her flute the music is almost always the flute version her own theme song "Dreams Dreams". NiGHTS can also be noted to have the ability "Acrobatics", which is when NiGHTS releases a yellow bright ribbion-like light from her hands and then does a frontward flip in the air. History Past Synopsis Category:Nightmarens Category:Genderless Category:Good Category:Light Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fly Type Characters